Avengers EMH Chi Rho the Secret
by Nicole Peterson
Summary: Chi Rho the Secret, the little-known time travel cartoon. Avengers, the biggest movie series to date. Yep, sounds like a crossover to me. When Tony Stark is kidnapped by the Enchantress, the other Avengers prepare to rescue him, only to find that, using Tony's tech, the Enchantress went back in time and is using Tony's knowledge of the Avengers to make sure they were never formed.


Tony Stark heard the loud bang of doors to his lab flying open, but ignored it. "Tony!" He reluctantly turned around to find Janet Van Dyne, aka The Wasp, glaring at him. He sighed and turned back to his work. "What is it, Jan?" he said, knowing very well why she was mad at him. "You just left us to face Dynamo! ALONE!" she yelled, even causing Tony to flinch. "You knew that the rest of the team was away, yet you didn't come when Cap. and I called for reinforcements! Cap. even hurt his arm in a fall! How could you just leave us?!" Tony flinched again. When Janet was mad she had that effect. "Janet, I have responsibilities to Avengers, yes, but I also have an entire company to run as well. I really needed to finish this project for a very important client, and-" Janet cut him off. "Yeah, but if we hadn't captured Dynamo, that client, and the U.N., would probably be under Zemo's control!" she yelled. Tony smiled. "Then it's a good thing you caught him." Janet growled, "How could you... ugh!" she stormed out into the hall. "Wait, Janet," Tony got up and followed her. "If you can't make time for us, then you should just leave the Avengers!" Janet yelled, and with that she stormed off. Tony sighed. "Maybe she just needs some time..." he said to himself. He walked back into the lab continue his project. As he sat down at his desk, he gasped. "Where is it?" he said to himself after noticing his invention was missing. "It was just here...did it fall off? But it was just here…" He looked everywhere, sending papers falling to the ground. "But where could it-" He didn't finish. A laugh rang throughout the room. Startled, Tony stood up and turned, to see The Enchantress standing in the doorway. "Is something the matter Iron Man? Something missing, perhaps?" she said using that sly, knowing voice. Tony growled. "J.A.R.V.I.S., Iron Man Suit NOW!" he yelled. A static sound was the only reply. "I had to disable your computer to get in here-" Tony cut her off. "What do you want? If you wanted me dead, you could have done that without letting me know you were here. So, what is it?" The Enchantress looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. " I need you and your machine for something very important," she said, holding up the gold colored cube Tony was working on. Tony interrupted. "How do you even know what it is?!" The Enchantress continued, ignoring him, "...so I was hoping you would just trust me on this." Tony scoffed. "You know I would never trust you." The Enchantress sighed. "So we do this the hard way. But no surprise there." As she said that, she teleported The Executioner behind Tony, who proceeded to knock him unconscious. He fell to the ground with a groan. The last thing Tony heard was The Enchantress saying, "Executioner, I'm sending you back to base. Where we're going, I won't need your assistance." Then he slipped into the darkness.

Wasp was fuming mad. 'How could he have just left us?!' She half wanted to see what Tony was working on... She pushed that thought aside. She couldn't even look at him, she was that mad. Maybe deep in her mind she knew he had a point, running two operations can't be easy, but she ignored it. Captain America, his left arm in a sling, walked over and sat down on the couch beside her. "You know, Iron Man has a lot on his plate right now. Running a huge company is hard enough, but he also has a job with the avengers on top of that. He's been helping us a lot recently, now he needs to have sometime to focus on his work." Wasp sighed. "But he knew that we were in trouble. Why couldn't he put down his work for a bit and come help his friends? If he were there, you probably wouldn't have been hurt." Captain America gave a small shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. But I respect Iron Man's decision." Their conversation was cut short by J.A.R.V.I.S. "I believe someone has infiltrated Avengers Mansion. My systems were shut down 7 minutes ago. Iron Man's biosignature; not found." Captain America and Wasp jumped to their feet. "What?!" they cried in unison. Captain America started running towards Tony's lab, with Wasp in close pursuit. Once the got inside they paused. Tony always kept his lab perfectly organized. The papers scattered across the floor way not a good sign. "Wasp, call the team together. Ant Man too." Wasp took out her Avengers ID card and spoke into it. "Avengers Assemble!"


End file.
